


2 outta 3

by AGreekDemigod



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arcades, Bickering, Christmas setting, Competition, Friendly competition, Idiots in Love, Kisses, M/M, Romantic Fluff, SNS Secret Santa, Traditions, many kisses, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreekDemigod/pseuds/AGreekDemigod
Summary: There was a tradition they shared since high school, every time they went to an arcade.The one who won two out of three games would be the one who received all the tickets they have collected that night and therefore, the one who get to choose the prize.The ultimate winner.And nor Naruto or Sasuke were planning on losing, even if it was a friendly competition or something entirely different.





	2 outta 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadow_Warrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Warrior/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa gift for Shadow_Warrior!! The theme was Friendly Competition and I sure had fun writing it. Hope you like it and Happy New Year!

Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of the glassy doors, the neon lights of the arcade shining above their heads as they absorbed their surroundings. The metallic sound of the machines, the victory laughs, and the 2000’s background music welcomed them like an old friend. Memories of high school times and first date’s kisses flashing before their eyes as they directed their feet towards the locker room, leaving their suitcases and jackets as well as their acting as adults.

That night they were teenagers again.

 _“So, what are your plans for the weekend?”_ Kiba had asked earlier that day, while he and Naruto were eating lunch. Naruto had continued slurping his instant ramen, not bothering giving his friend an answer. He was almost done, the bitch could wait.

“ _Besides sleeping, you mean?_ ” Sakura joined their conversation, stealing a cookie from Kiba and openly ignoring his protests. “ _I'm curious, too. I need some ideas for going out. I think I’ve forgotten what having fun is.”_

_“Who could have imagined it.”_

_“Oh, shut up.”_

Naruto snickered before putting the empty cup into the trash can, his two friends bickering cheerfully in front of him with no real animosity in their words.The light mood in the office was contagious that day, everyone getting more excited as the hours passed, the words _vacation_ and _freedom_ floating in the air. Finally, the last day of work.

After months of working their asses off, plus the end of the year getting closer and the increase of duties that it implied, they all barely had time to even rest. There were days where Naruto just went right to their bed, his body aching with stress and fatigue, only to wake up four hours later so his demon boss wouldn’t fire his ass.

Sasuke used to kicked him out once he arrived home, telling him that he stank and there was no way he was sleeping in the same bed with a corpse. (Except for those times when his body just gave up and fainted beside Naruto’s.)

“ _I was thinking Sasuke and I could send everything to hell and go to the arcade.”_

Sakura had smiled smugly, her all-knowing eyes shining with understanding.  

Kiba hadn’t looked very convinced. _“You sure? No offense, but he seems like the type of dude whose definition of fun is going to a fancy restaurant and ordering the most expensive wine of the cart. Sasuke Uchiha in an arcade sounds… Out of character.”_

Naruto had shrugged, his smile not wavering at all. _“Believe me when I say he needs it more than anyone”._

And by the stiffness of Sasuke’s shoulders as he looked around, obviously conscious of the age gap between them and the teenagers and kids around them, he needed it desperately.

“I think the last time I chose first.” said Naruto, breaking their silence while elbowing Sasuke softly in the limbs. He didn’t really remember, it had been years, but if that distracted Sasuke from his gloomy thoughts then he was disposed to resign the first turn, even if that meant the loss of an advantage.

There was a tradition they shared since high school, every time they went to an arcade.

Sakura called it a ‘2 outta 3’, a game they invented to use their rivalry in their favour to win to a bunch of upperclassmen who were being dicks to them. (They had won by thirty tickets. Naruto still remembers their red angry faces as he and Sasuke claimed the biggest prize, a compilation of old Nintendo DS’s games. Naruto still plays them from time to time.)

The competition consisted of three rounds. They would take turns to choose the first two games and then choose the last one together. The one who won two out of three games would be the one who received all the tickets they have collected that night and therefore, the one who get to choose the prize.

There were counted versus games ( _that gave tickets)_ in the old arcade, and many of them were old classics, so Naruto wasn't really surprised when Sasuke said,

“Basketball.”

*

“What do you want this year? For Christmas, you know” Naruto asked while throwing a perfect dunk. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his forearms, his tie loosened around his neck. At the corner of his eye, Sasuke could see a group of highschoolers giggling at them, their eyes staring at Naruto’s figure, his toned muscles clear through the clothes.

“Whatever will do.” The blonde snapped his tongue, disapproval clear in his voice.

“You always say that, but when you don’t like it you don’t stop pouting for the rest of the week.”

“Not true at all.”

“Uh-huh, sure.”

Another clear dunk followed by another one. The machine made a sequence of noises to announce Sasuke’s double points. He was on the lead now, he just had to keep it for ten more seconds.  

“Make it easy and just tell me, teme.”

The blonde jumped, his shirt raising a little bit with the movement. The high schoolers gasped at the sight of the sweaty and tanned skin of Naruto’s abdomen.

Sasuke’s fingertips turned white because of how strong he was holding the ball.

“And I'm telling you, I don't care.”

Five more seconds. That’s all it was left to kick Naruto’s ass and go to the next game, preferably one very far away from their hormonal spectators.

“Would you mind if… it was a ring?”

Sasuke froze, his hands still up in the air. He missed the shot, but he didn’t miss a word. He could feel Naruto’s blue gaze on him, focused on his reaction.

“I mean, not necessarily this year… but in a near future.”

“You…” 

“TIME’S UP!” shouted the machines, startling them both.

Naruto groaned when he saw the scores. 21-20. Sasuke had won.

Running his hand through his hair, the blonde exhaled a dramatic sigh. “Well, it seems that I will have to choose one I’m really good at to balance this out.”

Taking his hand into his, Naruto lead the way, his step light and relaxed, as if they hadn’t been discussing the next important stage of their relationship. “I won’t hold back, just so you know.”

And then he kissed his cheek. Right there, in the middle of the room, loud and hard, with such clear affection that it made Sasuke’s cheeks grow hotter.

“Which one?” Sasuke managed to ask. His brain was still catching up, not even noticing the disappointed sighs of the highschool girls. Naruto never acted like that in the middle of a competition, definitely _not_ after losing against him.  

“Dance Dance Revolution.” The blonde responded and his smile was bright as the sun itself, leaving the raven haired male more dumbfounded if possible.

*

The idea of marriage had been going around Sasuke’s head for a few months now.

He had even checked rings out, wondering if Naruto would like his in yellow or white gold. With diamonds or any specific design.

So, after getting over his initial impression, the fact that Naruto had just brought the idea first made Sasuke feel a little bitter.

Happy, yes, undoubtedly and indescribable happy, but also a bit, and only a little bit, bitter.

Sasuke sighed under his breath while doing a quick combination and even an spin just to show off. The crowd that had gathered around them cheered, the screen of the game brighting as the special move points were added to Sasuke’s score.

“Bastard.” Naruto huffed, his breath uneven by the exercise. He didn’t stop smiling though, his feet moving fast as the light, completely nailing a triple bonus. The crowd went crazy as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

It continued like that, Naruto making easy points and Sasuke giving his best to surpass him, and by the time the song reached its end, the air between them was full of electricity.

The screen showed the points taken, the bonuses, the best moves and then the final scores, the public clapping and cheering as the blond raised his hands in a sign of victory.

Sasuke had missed two freaking steps. Naruto was the winner.

“Fuck.” He said while Naruto beamed at him and blow him a kiss. Sasuke growled back,making Naruto broke in peals of laughter.

Yes, he was such a sore loser.

*

Being the first two games the ones they handled the best, the last one was the decisive one, where both of their abilities were actually paired up.

Guitar Hero as the final round’s game was nothing new. Years of perfecting their skills in uncountable number of battles had made them strong, so neither of them hesitated before selecting the mode as “Expert”.

Naruto massaged his neck and wrists, the plastic guitar hanging from one of his shoulders, the weight not bothering him even after years without playing.

On his right, Sasuke took a deep breath, probably to reach a new level of concentration, the kind that only geniuses like him could do. 

As the first notes of ‘Through The Fire And Flames’ broke the silence, the tension between them increased, their rivalry shining like a sharp blade. The third round was always the more serious one. The knowledge that the one who won it would be the ultimate winner, the one who would take it all, made their fingers go fast and coordinated with the colors in the screen, no matter the speed or direction they took.

There was no room for talk, not when there was still five minutes of song left with the sound of the guitar getting higher and higher, the combinations getting as fast as their heartbeats and the music more and more deafening.

It was as inspiring as it was exciting and Naruto discovered that he had missed that sensation for the last two years, the feeling of being absorbed by the music and the adrenaline. And by the smile in Sasuke’s face, it was clear he was not the only one. 

By the time they reached the instrumental part they were both breathing with difficulty, their fingers starting to cramp as they waited for the other one to make a mistake.

And then it happened.

Sasuke’s fingers slipped a bit too much to the left, making a good tempo instead of a perfect one, spoiling his score by only a few points.

Naruto refrained himself from shouting, not willing to waste the only mistake that Sasuke made and that could make him achieve his victory. So close he could almost touch it.

 _“_ _Through the fire and the flames we carry on.”_

Only one more minute, filled with only instrumental, the guitar singing as a soloist till the end of the song, leaving them breathless and, in Naruto's case, euphoric.

The prize was his.

At his left,Sasuke was very still, looking at the screen, the slight difference of their scores mocking him right in the face.

Something close to desperation crossed his features before disappearing in an instant as his lips moved to say,

“All or nothing.” 

Naruto couldn’t have tell who was more surprised. It was more than just simple words of a loser. It was Naruto's secret weapon since high school, words Sasuke always shamed him for but always accepted if only to _make his victory sweeter._

And now he was saying it, and _oh, look at how the tables have turned._

Naruto raised his eyebrows and the raven haired frowned, obviously regretting but not taking back his words.

Ah, Sasuke, always such an honorable bastard.

“Alright. But you know the rules, the challenged has the right to choose the game.”

Sasuke huffed, his body relaxing slightly as he whipped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand.

“As if that could stop me from beating you.”

*

Naruto held the big orange fox plushie against his chest as they left the arcade, the car park empty and quiet as it always was after midnight.

Sasuke was humming happily at his side, a happy catchy song Naruto has been obsessed for the last week. The guy could be such an idiot sometimes, truly.

Naruto still couldn't believe it. It happened all so fast. Going to the non ticket section of the arcade, Naruto putting a coin in the air hockey machine, Sasuke looking so determined as he scored point after point, Sasuke going to the prize section with all the tickets in his arms. Sasuke asking Naruto what he wanted and Naruto pointing with his finger the fox plushie and watching in shock how Sasuke received it and handed it to him.

Yup, not something he was expecting when he decided it to invite him there.

“I never really answered. Your question, I mean.” A light bulb turned on in Naruto's head, things suddenly starting to make sense. 

“So that what all of  this was for? Winning against me because I propose first?”

Sasuke frowned.

“You didn't propose.”

_Of course, let's focus on the small details._

“But I put the cards on the table and that pissed you off.” Naruto laughed, he couldn't help it, Sasuke always managed to surprise him. He could be so mature and serious and still act like a child sometimes, with his pouty lips and red cheeks glowing like a tomato. 

Naruto felt an inexplicable need to kiss him. So he did. A soft and sweet peck, under the golden christmas lights that the houses around the parklot.

“I will marry you, Sasuke.”

Another kiss, this time long and breathtaking, the plushie forgotten in the pavement as they hugged the other one closer.

“I didn't answer,” said Sasuke, once they separated to breath. Naruto blinked in confusion.“Your non-proposal. You couldn't have known what my response would be.” 

“It wasn’t necessary. You turned to look at me with those big eyes of yours, practically screaming ‘ _yes, marry me. what took you so long’._ It was pretty moving _.”_

“You are a dumbass.” Sasuke said kissing him again, hard and rough.

Their respirations creating puffs in the air, cold enough to make their cheeks even pinker if possible. Naruto touched Sasuke’s cheekbone softly, caressing the blushed skin while looking at the beautiful obsidian eyes, prettier than any other light, than any other gem or anything in the world.

“And you are an idiot.” Naruto inclined slowly to give him another kiss, sweeter, tender, so light that their lips barely brushed, but with enough feeling to make their heartbeats stop just to savour the moment. An indescribable happiness was exploding in Naruto’s chest as he smiled, his cheeks hurting by how wide he did.

“I love you, Sasuke.” And he meant it. Just like every other time he said it.

“I love you too.” the raven one whispered, hiding his face in his neck. “And I bet I can find a ring before you do.”

Naruto stayed there for a long moment, kissed Sasuke's temple and picked up the plushie off the street, pushing it between Sasuke's arms as he chuckled.

“It's on, then.”

 


End file.
